1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a seat frame and an adjustable attachment and tensioning assembly for the suspension of a fabric material supported by the seat frame and a method of selectively tensioning portions of the fabric suspension to vary the seating characteristics for a particular occupant supported by the seat assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicle seat assemblies often include adjustment or tensioning devices for adjusting the feel, shape, support or position of a specific portion of the seat assembly, such as the lumbar portion of the seat back. One example commonly referred to as “The Henderson” lumbar strap uses a tensioning strap to vary the amount of support for the occupant in the lower back region, or lumbar. However, an occupant is in contact with much more of the seating surface than just the lower back region, and therefore, the device is only partially effective and does not allow an occupant to selectively vary the tension of portions of the seat assembly. Furthermore, many current tensioning systems create a force on the seat frame causing the frame components to separate. Other problems include the potential for the suspended material to slip and lose its adjusted position and the difficulty of assembling a seat assembly with a pre-tensioned suspension material.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide an assembly that provides for selective tensioning control of portions of a seat assembly, allowing an occupant to fully customize a seat, without exerting force on the seat frame causing separation of the components. It is also desirable to provide an assembly that provides for a seat assembly that allows the suspension material to be attached to a seat frame and then later tensioned. Furthermore, it remains desirable to provide an assembly with a reduced number of components and an esthetic appeal.